Pokemon Truth or Dare With Zeck And JJ! Part 3!
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: Hey, hey, hey! It's Part 3! It's Gold's birthday, and he's in for a crazy day. Watch as the gang plays ToD at Red's house! Homer Simpson joins, Ash and Misty have a moment, Tweety Bird saw a Purrloin! JJ's a-just read already! Your crazy girlfriends, Zeck and JJ.


Pokemon Truth Or Dare With Zeck And JJ! Part 3!

JJ: Wuz up, loyal fans? We're here today. . . Without a studio!

Zeck: Apparrantly, Po came back from jail and got his revenge. He burned down our studio.

JJ: He took the noodles! Waaa!

Zeck: It's okay! I have ten boxes left!

JJ: Yay!

Zeck: Only. . . The expired two years ago.

JJ: NO!

Gold: It's my birthday today!

Red: Let's have a party! At my house!

Zeck: But what about the show?

Red: We'll film Gold's party and play truth or dare as a party game!

Gold: YAY!

JJ: Let's go!

Po: Not on my watch!

JJ: Pikachu. . .

Pikachu: Pi, pikachu! (This is getting old!)

(Thunder bolt!)

JJ: On with the show!

JJ, Red, Gold, and Zeck walked the two minutes to Red's house. "I love Kanto." Sighed JJ. Red grinned.  
They entered Red's house, and found it dark.

"That's funny, I could've sworn I left the lights-Ah!" Red screamed and jumped into JJ's arms as the rest of the gang popped out. "Happy birthday, Gold!" They said.

"Put me down!" Red exclaimed.

JJ rolled her eyes. "Gladly." Then she dropped Red on the floor.

"I'm okay!" Red yelled, inexplicably walking out of the bathroom.

"How-never mind." Silver said. "NOODLES!" JJ screamed, rushing off to stuff her mouth.

"Girls." Blue muttered. "What was that, Blue?" Leaf asked.

"Nothing!" Blue quickly said. "Thought so!" Leaf chirpped, walking off to join JJ.

"Alright, everyone! Time for truth or dare!" Zeck said.

"But I wanted cake!" Diamond whinned. "Dia, be quiet!" Pearl whispered.

"Don't worry sweety," Lady cooed, "you'll get cake after the game."

"Promise?" Dia asked.

"Promise."

The group sat and took their seats, Red and Yellow on the couch, Blue and Leaf on the floor, Green and Silver on chairs, Dia and Lady on a recliner, Gold and Zeck on the floor, Pearl on the floor, and JJ sat on a high chair. Making her taller than usual.

"All right!" Zeck said, "let's begin! Red, truth. . . Or dare."

"Truth!" Red said, and Yellow giggled.

"Is it true you didn't bake a cake?" Zeck said.

"Zeckariah Honours Univain! How dare you suggest such a thing!" JJ yelled.

"Don't. Use. My. GIRLY NAME." Zeck screeched. "So, did you?"

"We did! But Yellow's cake was so terrible that we threw it out the window!" Red explained.

"Well!" Yellow huffed. "I didn't know my deserts where that bad!"

"No cake?!" Zeck asked, she then rushed into the kitchen.

"Were's she going?" Gold asked.

"You'll see." JJ answered.

"Anyway!" JJ chirpped, "time for the dares! Here's one from our epic cr1o5thepolarbear. Thepolarbear says:

Dare for Diamond: attempt to catch a wild Beartic, and put a top hat and mustache on it. Then you must ride it with Lady." JJ looked at Lady and Dia.

"What's a Beartic?" Diamond asked.

JJ giggled. "It's the biggest bear in the world. It looks like a walking marshmellow. Only it eats meat. . ." Lady gasped.

"It's carnivorus?" She asked.

"Yep. It's carnivorus."

Dia said, "well? What're we waiting for? Let's go ride a marshmellow!" He pulled Lady out the door.

"Poor guy," Green shook her head, "he needs a shrink."

"Hey, did anyone here about Ash Ketchum?" Blue asked.

"Yeah! I did." JJ answered. "He's in Unova. Poor guy. I was there a few weeks ago when I finished up my travels. Unova is tough."

Zeck yelled, "no it's not!"

JJ rolled her eyes, "it's not hard for you because you grew up there! People have been telling you the Leaders' battle strategies since. . . Forever!"

Zeck stuck her head out of the kitchen door, "in the name of the Great Heroes, I beat all the Gym Leaders in one try!"

Yellow gasped. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Yellow?" Red asked.

"I forgot to give Misty directions to the party!"

Red slapped his forehead. "I'll call her. She knows where my house is." He got up and walked into his room, dialing Misty's number.

"We should invite May, Max, Dawn, Paul, Brock and Ash sometime." Gold said.

"No, not BROCK!" JJ screamed, and promptely fainted.

"JJ!" Yellow slapped her. "What's wrong?"

Zeck stepped out of the kitchen. "Brock's has a crush on her since. . . Kindergarden. She's had to battle him many times for him to leave her alone. But, since she's the champion of Kanto, she beats him easily."

JJ suddenly shot up. "No, Po, not the noodles! Anything but the noodles!" She said, then she collapsed again.

Zeck stepped into the kitchen. "Tweety Bird! What're you doing here? This isn't your story!"

"I thought I thaw a Purrloin." Tweety Bird exclaimed.

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" The others heard a scuffing and screaming as Zeck pushed Tweety to the door marked, Story Exit, Exit Here To Go Back To Your Story.

"What has she got against Tweety Bird?" Silver asked.

"His annoying lisping." Zeck yelled.

"That sounded so wierd." JJ whispered. She had revived, and was sitting on the high chair again. Suddenly, a Purrloing walked by, and jumped oout tthe window. "O-kay. . ." JJ said.

"JJ, truth or dare?" Leaf asked.

"Truth."

"Why are you so freakishly tall?" Leaf asked.

JJ looked annoyed, not a good sign when you're around the champion of Kanto. "Why are you so freakishly annoying?" She retorted, curly brown hair bouncing.

"Ah, ah, ah. Answer the question, my dear champion." Red said. He had given Misty the address and had returned.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Red. Who beat you the the first time they battled you, pray tell?" JJ glared.

Red gulped. "You."

"So? Why are you so tall?" Gold asked.

"Ask my dad." JJ muttered.

"Whoa! Nice Beartic! We don't want no trouble!" The heard Dia as he came inside, riding a Beartic wearing a top hat and a mustache, wth Lady clutchng Dia's waist, Dai looked like a gladiator. A really small gladiator.

"Beartic, bear bear!" The polar bear pokemon said.

JJ and Yellow laughed.

"What did he say?" Silver asked.

"That's for us to know, and for you to wonder about." JJ answered.

"Cake is ready!" Zeck came out holding a double decker cake with skateboard candles, gold icing, and a picture of the gang on their first meeting.

"CAKE!" Dia cried, running to it, only to get face palmed by Zeck.

"No, no, no. This cake is for after the game, and Gold's getting the first piece."

Gold smirked. "Yeah. Gold's getting the first piece."

"Anyway!" JJ said, but everyone ignored her. "Hello? Champion of Kanto speaking! Everyone LISTEN UP!"

"They're listenning to the hero of Unova." Zeck retorted. Soon, the two where in a fight, pokemon watching vaguely.

"Pi, pika, pika pikachu." (Told you they'd get in a fight.) Pikachu said told Zeck's Cindaquil.

"Cinda, quil, quil!" (Yeah, yeah. Whatever.) Cindaquil answered.

"Ser, ser, serperior per!" (Now you owe him ten poke.) JJ's Serperior said.

"Drag, dragonair!" (Think we should break it up?) Zeck's Dragonair asked.

"Zap, zap zapdos." (Yeah, I guess we should.) Zapdos said.

On three, the pokemon emmited a scream that made everyone go momentarily deaf.

"Pi! Pika! Pikachu!" (You two are going in time out!)

"What! Pikachu that's not fair!" JJ said.

"Ha, ha. Your Pkachu's grounding you!" Zeck said.

"Cinda, cindaquil!" (You too!).

"Aw, Cindaquil cares. Here Cindaquil!" Zeck gave her a poffin.

"Actually, she was grounding you." JJ sweat dropped.

"What? No way!" Zeck yelled.

The pokemon nodded. "Zap, zap zapdos!" (Do something, Zekrom!)

"Zek, zekrom." (I'm taking a nap.)

"Hey, you guys! I'm here!" A girl's voice said, and a girl with firey orange-red hair stepped into the room.

"MISTY!" JJ said, and ran to hug her BFF.

Misty smiled. "Hey, Mysteria." Misty laughed at JJ's expression.

"Don't call me that!" JJ siad, annoyed.

"Who's Mysteria?" Silver asked.

"Mysteria Jenny Juanez. That's JJ's full name. She uses JJ because she, um, she, she likes it better? But I like Mysteria so I call her that." Misty answered, and although no one said a thing, they wondered why Misty stumbled over her words.

"Can I have cake NOW?" Dia asked.

"Not yet. Anyway, here is another requested dare, Green, you must do a thousand push ups in one minute. If you can't, you must carry a Magikarp on your head all day!" JJ read.

"Wow. Harsh." Leaf said. Green sweat dropped.

She dropped on the floor, and began counting, "100, 200, 300, 400, 500"-pant, pant-"600, 700, 800"-wheeze, wheeze, "900, 1000!" Green sat up, grinning.

"You cheated!" Pearl screamed.

"I did no such thing. Nobody said how to count. I simply counted by hundredths." Green retorted.

"Actually, what you did did not go by the rules. First, the dare said to do a thousand push ups, not to count and do a thousand push ups."  
Blue said, holding up one finger and looking like a wise guy. "Therefore, you did not do the push ups, so you must now carry a Magikarp on yur head for twenty-four hours."

"All this math is making my head spin." JJ murmured.

"Aw, poor Mysteria!" Misty smiled.

"Stupid cousin." Green muttered as she put a Magikarp on her head.

"Anyway!" Zeck said, "another dare for. . . Yellow! Yellow, you must wrestle a wild Empoleon!"

Yellow gulped. "Um. . . Okay." She looked around.

"My Empoleon's pretty wild, can she wrestle it instead?" Lady asked.

"Hmm, um, I guess. I hope you don't mind, polarbear!" JJ said.

"Mysteria, who's polarbear?" Misty asked.

"Nobody."

"Mysteria. . ." Misty glared.

"A follower."

"Thank you."

Lady released her Empoleon and the fight began.

"And Yellows got the lead with an amazing-ooh, that's gotta hurt for Yellow." Lady said. "And there goes Empoleon with an astounding twist and escape, but Yellow's not giving up, look how she's holding on to Empoleon's foot!"

Yellow and Empoleon suddenly flipped each other and fainted. "Yellow and Empoleon are unable to wrestle! It's a tie!" Lady proclaimed.

"Continuing on!" Mysteria-I mean JJ, said. "Next dare! Blue, put on a Beartic costume!"

Blue groaned, curssing as he went. "Why the he-" JJ cut him off with a glare.

"We shall not swear on this show, thank you very much." JJ hissed, looking at the gang.

"Yes, ma'am!" The crew said in unision.

While Blue changed, Zeck read the next dare. "Misty, you must dance to Mano P'arriba by Pitbull."

"Um. . . Okay!" Misty jumped up and began dancing very well.

"Dang. She's pretty good." Gold said.

"Pretty good! She's awesome!" A voice said behind them.

Zeck and JJ hopped up and hugged the figure with Misty hot on their trail. "Ash Ketchum I haven't seen you in years!" Zeck said.

"I haven't seen you in a month!" JJ grinned.

"I haven't seen you in six years." Misty whispered.

"Hey, Mist, keep going!" JJ and Ash said, and Misty continued to dance.

When she was done, she sat down next to Ash as Gold dared Zeck. "You have to dance to Balada Boa, and you have to sing it too."

Zeck grinned and began to dance and sing. Perfectly.

"Whoa." Everyone gasped.

"Wow, Zeck can dance!" Misty exclaimed. When she was done they heard a scffing noise behind them.

Blue came out, looking very annoyed. "Why does Blue look like a fat Beartic?" Ash asked.

"Dare." JJ explained.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Zeck said.

"I DARE YOU TO KISS MISTY!" JJ blurted.

Ash turned beat red, and Misty growled, "Mysteria!" But JJ just shrugged as Zeck came out of the bathroom.

"Okay! We have a dare for a pocky game!" JJ announced, and everyone clapped.

"Yellow and Red! You are partners!" Zeck said, turning on the radio. It was on MIA.

In the end the partners where,

Red and Yellow,

Leaf and Blue,

Lady and Diamond,

JJ and Pearl (much to JJ's disgust!),

Silver and Gold,

Green and Zeck (they fainted),

Ash and Misty.

"Okay! Let's play. . . Pocky!" Ash said.

Red and Yellow bit into the chocolate stick, and slowly got closer, and closer until Yellow's hat fell off. Finally, they pulled away, leaving less than an inch of stick left.

"Aw, their chicken!" Ash yelled.

Next up was Leaf and Blue. Blue was still in his costume, so they pulled away quickly.

Next was Lady and Dia, they chewed all the through. Making out over the last piece.

JJ and Pearl didn't even make it to the second bite.

Silver and Gold pulled away at the third, and Green and Zeck refused to participate.

Ash and Misty blushed but chewed slowly, bit by bit, until there was a bite left. Which Ash chewed. "ASH!" Misty said after they pulled away. Five minutes later.

"Oooh, PokeShipping prevails!" JJ said.

"What?" Ash asked. JJ grinned. "Mysteria, what does that mean?" Ash demanded.

"It's our name for you two." JJ confessed.

"Whatever." Misty said, but she was smiling.

"Okay! Gifts!" Zeck announced.

"Yay!" Gold said, and everyone crowded around the table.

"From, Blue." Gold read, before openning his present. A book. "How To Be A Pokemon Master." Gold read, and glared at Blue, who smirked. "Your welcome."

Next, Gold openned Leaf's present. "New goggles!" Gold said, putting them on. "Thanks!"

Lady's and Diamond's present where next, they had bought it together. "A new hat! Thanks guys!" Gold exclaimed.

"Here ya go." Pearl said. "I couldn't think of anything." He handed Gold a card for Target. "Um, thanks." Gold smiled.

Yellow gave him a jacket, Red gave him some Master Balls. Green and Silver bought him the complete first season of some show called Pokèmon that Gold was addicted too.

Ash brought him a picture signed by the best skater in Unova, Tony Hawk.  
Misty bought him a shirt.

JJ gave him a a certificate for him and another to go skating for free. "Yay, me and Zeck can go!" Gold said, and Zeck was going to say no when Gold gave her the puppy dog face. "Fine." She grumbled.

Zeck gave Gold a new skateboard.

"How much did it cost?" Ash asked.

"$100.99 poke." Zeck answered.

"WOW." Everyone said.

Zeck brought out the cake. Gold closed his eyes, and made a wish.

He blew out the candles in one breath.

"What'd you wish for?" Silver asked.

"I wish I could tell you, but, sadly, the universal wishing law says I cannot." Gold replied, and all of a sudden the lights went out.

Gold felt a pair of lips press against his cheek, and when the lights came back on, Zeck was standing next to him.

"Well that was fast!" Gold said, and everyone stared questioningly, except Zeck, who had turned on the TV.

"The lights have just gone out all over the town! Pallet's people are a bit startled, but it was nothing. No need to worry!" A female reporter said.

For a second, JJ, Ash and Zeck looked sad, but it disappeared quickly.

Zeck began serving cake, when Pearl said, "I get the first slice!"

Zeck glared. "No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No. You don't."

"If I win in a match against you, you have to give me the first slice." Pearl smirked.

"Kay, but we have to fight without pokemon. Like, wrestling." Zeck said.

"Fine." They then began wrestling.

All of a sudden, Homer Simpson burst in and began to karate chop everyone. JJ shot up and kicked his you-know-what, before punching his face.

Pearl and Zeck called truce to watch the fight, and Pearl decided to have the second piece.

Homer had JJ in a bear hug, but because JJ was slim she slipped out easily. JJ dodged a kick from Homer and blocked a punch. She crescent kicked him in the face and he toppled over.

"Don't mess with Kanto, or you mess with Mysteria." JJ said, and did a hair flip.

Homer ran away crying.

Everyone was served cake, and soon they went theit seperate ways. Zeck and Gold went to the skateboard park, and everyone looked out the window as they left.

They saw Gold say something to Zeck, and Zeck kissed him on the cheek. Gold blushed madly as the two walked away.

Blue let out a low whistle. "Gold's got a girlfriend." No one argrued.

Blue and Leaf left for a resteraunt, Green and Silver went to the park, Pearl, Diamond and Lady where going to their apartments, Yellow stayed with Red at his house, Ash and Misty went to Ash's house, and JJ went for a walk.

She heard a noise behind her, and all of a sudden, a boy appeared. JJ stepped into a fighting stance, and asked, "who are you?"

The boy smiled. "I'm Jeremy, and I'm here to help you out, Mysteria."

JJ rose a brow. "You're a-" the boy cut her off.

"Of course. What else?"

To Be Continued. . .

0O0M0G0

Hey, sorry but I really wanted to add some drama instead of it all being ToD. Anyway, as you can see, Zeck and Gold are a to-be couple! The Pocky game was asked for.

If y'all don't know the songs Manos P'arriba and Balada Boa, they're spanish songs, so it's okay. Actually, I don't know what language Balada Boa is.

Who is Jeremy, why does he need to help Mysteria? Is she in trouble? What is JJ and Jeremy? Why is Homer Simpson in Pokemon?

Find out on, Pokemon Truth Or Dare With Zeck And JJ! Part 4!

P.S. Review, PM! Do it for JJ!  



End file.
